Miedos
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Relato corto sobre Beckett, Castle y los miedos de ambos.


Una tenue luz se cuela por la ventana de la habitación, como preludio a un nuevo día. Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada sin ganas de poner un pie fuera de la cama. Siento que no tengo fuerzas para ponerme en pie, tengo la sensación de que me derrumbaré en el momento en que intente incorporarme. Me estremezco al sentir la brisa que cuela por la ventana y me arropo con las sabanas, las sabanas que hace casi dos años cubrían su cuerpo mientras dormía a mi lado. Siento como mis ojos arden, creo que voy a desfallecer si vuelvo a dejar que las lágrimas me invadan. La noche fue testigo de la tristeza y el dolor que se apoderaron de mi, haciéndome sentir sola, vacía.

Durante mucho tiempo he vivido con el temor a dejar que alguien se colara en mi vida de un modo que yo no pudiese controlar. En mi vida yo era quien marcaba el ritmo, quien decidía así donde iba, solo yo tenía derecho a opinar o decidir sobre lo que debía o tenía que hacer. Temía dejar que alguien cambiara lo que durante tantos años había construido. Recuerdo a mi madre decirme "todos sentimos miedo ante lo nuevo, pero no debemos dejar que ello nos impida avanzar, caminar. " Las lágrimas cobraron vida propia y volvieron a cubrir mis ojos. Mi cuerpo temblaba y yo creía que no sería capaz de aguantar más.

Intenté recordar en que momento surgieron mis dudas sobre lo que teníamos, sobre la relación que habíamos empezado sin saber hacia donde íbamos, sin saber lo que buscábamos o esperábamos de ella. Pero no conseguía descubrir que fue el detonante, lo que me hizo dudar. Quizás fue su miedo a dar un paso más, ese miedo que le hizo pensarse durante tantos años sus pasos conmigo. Las malas experiencias pasadas le dejaron huella y ahora temía volver a incurrir en los mismos errores que creyó cometer en el pasado. No había sido capaz de vencerlos luchando contra ellos y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde.

Aun recuerdo su mirada sombría y sus palabras antes de pedirme matrimonio. No supe reaccionar ante sus palabras, no las esperaba. Durante aquel año que compartimos juntos no puedo negar que fantaseé con el modo en que me lo pediría y esperaba algo ostentoso por su parte. Debo admitir que la sencillez y lo simbólico que fue hizo que superase todas mis expectativas, aunque en aquel momento no supe verlo. Estaba dolida con él, con su modo de comportarse conmigo hiriéndome al creer que no lo había incluido en mis planes para mi nueva vida en Whasington.

Al empezar nuestra relación temí que aquello se acabase; vivía con él en una burbuja que nos protegía y aislaba del resto, que me hacía ver lo maravilloso del momento sin darme cuenta o más bien, sin querer darme cuenta que estábamos viviendo de puntilla, mientras la vida pasaba a nuestra alrededor y nosotros la dejábamos pasar. Hasta que decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida, dejarme de juegos y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Decidí vencer mis miedos a perder aquello que creía que tenía, no quería vivir una vida construida como un castillo de naipes que en cualquier momento se puede derrumbar. Por que es normal tener miedo ante lo novedoso, pero debemos ser capaces de encontrar algo en nuestro interior que nos impulse a vencerlos para poder continuar. Yo había encontrado lo que me mantendría a salvo de ese miedo, lo que quizás, con el tiempo, me ayudara a ser capaz de vencerlo: mi nueva vida en Whasington.

No pude aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio, no de ese modo, no haciéndome creer que mi partida fuese el detonante de que venciera su miedo. No podía vivir creyendo que de no haber existido esa propuesta de trabajo, él no hubiese dado el paso, o al menos, no en aquel momento. No podía dar un paso tan importante como ese con la duda sembrada en mi.

Decidí vivir mi vida como lo había hecho durante tantos años, sola. El dolor había sido intenso, me había desgarrado por dentro tener que abandonar a la persona que había creído que envejecería conmigo, pero no podía vivir con miedo, con miedo a saber si lo que sentía por mi era real o solo era un espejismo.

Volver a mi ciudad en vacaciones y verlo besarse con una chica rubia para luego tomarla de la mano y caminar por Central Park me había causado mucho más daño del que creía. Me había hundido por completo, pese a creer que ya no formaba parte de mi vida. Me había equivocado creyendo que tenía miedo de que lo que teníamos no fuera real, cuando realmente lo que había tenido miedo era a enamorarme y había huido cuando mis sentimientos fueron más fuerte que yo y no los podía controlar.  
No podía esperar que confiara en que algún día volvería a por él, no podía pedirle que me esperara, pero en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que lo hiciese.

Salí de la cama y como pude me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario para salir a correr, a despejar la mente. Castle había salido de mi vida sin que yo opusiese ninguna resistencia a ello, habiéndole dado carta blanca para que hiciese su vida del mismo modo que yo iba a trata de hacerla. Sin embargo, en ningún momento pude echarlo de mi vida, aunque si lo hice físicamente, en mi interior siempre quedó una parte de él.  
Ahora, destrozada, con el alma partida en dos, no puedo hacer otra cosa que reprocharme una y otra vez el no haber tenido el valor de lanzarme, por haber dejado que mis miedos pudiesen conmigo.  
Porque nunca debemos dejar que el terror nos impida caminar.


End file.
